


It's Just Another Day

by QuietCelt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ian is still sweet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCelt/pseuds/QuietCelt
Summary: It's Rico's birthday! One shot Modern AU fluff. Petra and Auruo make a tiny "cameo" and Ian likes pancakes.





	It's Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly from Rico's POV. Fluffy fluffy is fluffy. Rico is 32 and Ian is 37.

“Happy Birthday lil’bit.”

Rico shifted her face from the pillow at the sound of Ian’s soft voice. Cracking one eye open, she could make out Ian’s blurry form sprawled out on his side of the bed. They had stirred from sleep together and Rico smiled when Ian pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you,” Rico said as she turned to the nightstand to retrieve her glasses. The world came into focus and she rolled back to face Ian.

“It’s not a big deal,” Rico said.

Ian shrugged, “It’s still your birthday. I think it’s a big deal.”

“It’s really not. I’m just getting older,” Rico murmured, pressing into the pillow again.

“We all are,” Ian agreed.

“You’re older than I am,” Rico said.

Ian laughed, “Yes I am. I'm looking right at forty.”

"No. Not yet," Rico said.

"Close enough."

They lay quietly for a few minutes, Ian absently playing with Rico’s hair while she scrolled through happy birthday texts. She finally tossed the covers back and stood up. Ian followed and they walked out to the kitchen.  
_____  
Rico looked out the window. It had been snowing steadily for a few days and the gray of the city was gentled by the shimmer of the white snow. She turned when Ian asked her what she wanted to do today.

“Nothing really,” Rico answered as she turned on the coffee maker. That was true. Rico really was not a big celebration person. Birthdays really were just another day for her and thirty-two was certainly no milestone.

“I’m going to make some pancakes,” Ian said after a moment. He went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Bisquick and set it on the counter. The mixing bowl was sitting on the drying rack and Rico handed it to him.

“We have bacon,” Rico said. “Let’s do that and eggs.” She looked at Ian out of the corner her eye. He looked very cute standing in the morning light, in his boxers and tshirt. He brushed his dark blonde hair out of his eyes and began to mix the pancake batter while Rico placed the skillet on the range and waited for it to heat up.  
_____

You didn't need to get me anything,” Rico said as Ian placed a box in snowman wrapping paper in front of her.

Ian just lifted an eyebrow and waited for her to open the gift.

There was nothing Rico really wanted. She was the type of person to ask for practical gifts if she asked for anything at all. One year, Ian had really pressed her for gift ideas and she had finally asked for a new pair of windshield wipers - a nice pair.  
_____

The box felt very light and it made no sound when Rico rattled it. She gave Ian a quizzical look as she tore open the paper and lifted the lid of the box. Ian had used the box from his new work boots.

She smiled. Her gray-blue eyes crinkling at the corners and the dimples that only seemed to exist when she smiled wide appeared. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. “Thank you. This is….thank you.”

In the box was a printed picture of a bookshelf that looked not quite all the way done. She could tell it had been taken inside of Petra and Auruo’s garage. A few years back, Ian had helped Petra and Auruo with the remodel of their farmhouse and they let him use their large garage when he had a project as Ian had no space to work in the city. They were a nice couple. Rico had been the RA on Petra’s floor when they had been in college.

“Oh...it matches the coffee table,” Rico said after a moment. It really did. They had found the table at a rummage sale and Ian had re-finished it a few months ago. Rico had made a few comments about how a matching bookshelf would be nice eventually.

“It’s almost finished,” Ian said. “It should be done the next time I go out.”

“When did you even find time to do all that?” Rico asked, taking his hand in her own.

“I just had to refinish it. I actually found it when Auruo and I were doing a dump run,” Ian answered. He had been going out to the countryside to help Petra and Auruo redo the room that was to be the home office. Ian had built a large desk for the younger couple to share and had been helping with painting, new molding, and other odds and ends.

“You found my birthday gift at the dump?” Rico asked with a grin. That actually did not bother her. She had picked more than a few articles of furniture off of random curbs...and what people tossed out surprised her sometimes.

He nodded. Rico always liked the way his shaggy hair fell in his eyes. “It’s a nice piece. Good quality. Just needed some sanding, a few new shelves built, varnish.”

“I can’t wait to see it. I’ll tag along next time you go up. I found a bunch of books that I think Auruo's younger brothers would like.” Along with furniture, Rico would also find books at garage sales and buy them to give to her friends. 

Ian nodded before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Rico’s hair. “Next weekend work?”

“Perfect,” Rico said.

Ian smiled and picked up both their empty coffee cups, “Refill?” Rico nodded.

She watched him walk back into the kitchen to refill their mugs. In the five years they had been together, she had come to love Ian deeper than she thought possible and he truly did inspire her to be better and do better. 

Ian set the mugs back on the coasters and sat back down. Rico leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Good birthday,” she said.

“I’m glad,” Ian said.

“Thank you, Ian. For everything. I love you.”


End file.
